


is that a cane in your pants or are you just happy to see me

by fraxiinus



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Inappropriate Use of a Mobility Aid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraxiinus/pseuds/fraxiinus
Summary: Sometimes you just have to settle for the next best thing. Then the actual best thing catches you settling, and takes a little pity on you.





	is that a cane in your pants or are you just happy to see me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> un-beta'd, if there's something glaring point it out but otherwise take your cane humping porn where you can get it

Newt was going to lose it.

Like, professionally and totally lose it. He knew it was just a matter of time. He had been fighting it for years, and damnit, it used to be _easy_. He used to just slip off into whatever city they were stationed in, hit a bar or two, go home with someone tall and thin, and scratch his nightmare of an itch into submission for another month.

But they had been in Hong Kong for three months now, and the rapidly approaching end of the world had doubled his workload and halved the amount of people hanging out in bars looking for a one night stand. The Shatterdome was full of people, barely any of whom Newt knew, and exactly zero who would be willing to sleep with him.

He was left with not a single thing to distract himself from the clawing, incessant, depraved thought that had haunted his mind since it first floated across, the truth that he had been trying for years to chase away to no avail, the fact which he knew spelled out his final downfall.

If Hermann Gottlieb did not fuck him, _he was going to die._

His attraction to Hermann was by far the worst thing to have ever happened to him, and he was counting the time he had to strip naked in the emergency shower in front of a room full of his students because he managed to get a corrosive chemical down the front of his shirt.

It made work nearly impossible. They used to simply bicker and jab at each other to help the day go by, but now that Newt was trying to overcompensate for his sexual frustration, their bickering had turned into full blown battles. Which would have been a _wonderful_ distraction, really, if not for the fact that Newt’s traitorous dick twitched everytime Hermann looked down his nose at him, and it took every ounce of self control he had not to drop immediately to his knees.

He had a submissive streak, okay? Sue him.

It came to a head one late night in the lab, when Newt finally couldn’t stand it anymore. 

Hermann had retired for the evening an hour previous, and Newt was still trying to work on his notes for the day while decidedly not thinking about the way Hermann had sneered at him like Newt was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Thankfully, it was late, and there had been no one around to judge his bouncing leg, his complete lack of focus, or the increasingly distracting bulge in his pants.

He stood up abruptly and decided to pace the lab in an effort to get rid of his balled-up energy (and hopefully take his mind away from the off-kilter tilt of Hermann’s mouth). On Newt’s third lap around the room his tiredness caught up with him, causing him to bump against Hermann’s desk. He immediately heard something clatter to the floor.

Fully awake with the worry he broken something, Newt swung around the corner only to find Hermann’s spare cane, jostled and tipped over from the movement of the desk. Hermann kept it in the lab because, in his words, _I am much more likely to lose my cane in some lab accident you may cause than I am in my own bunk, Newton._

Newt reached down to pick up the cane, intending on gently replacing it, but then the arguably worst idea he’d ever had crossed his mind and stopped him short. He wanted to be repelled at the thought, honestly he did, it was a low he didn’t want to admit he could sink to, but after months of near-constant horniness he couldn’t help but consider it.

It was a nice cane. Polished and solid, the dark wood was smooth where it lead up to the metallic gold handle. It was simple, no embellishments or carvings, but elegant nonetheless, just like its owner.

He glanced around the lab, as if someone was going to jump out at him any moment for thinking something so ridiculous, but he was met only with silence. The lab door was shut, and it was well past midnight. No one would be looking to speak with the resident scientists at this hour.

Newt looked back at the cane and gripped it tight in both of his hands, debating with himself. Was he really so desperate? He wanted to think he was better than that, but his pants were getting tighter by the second, and it only took a moment for him to admit that dignity was never his strong suit.

He dropped to his knees and put his weight back on his heels, holding the cane upright in front of him. He tried not to think too much about what he was doing as he slid the cane between the V of his thighs, but that wasn’t an issue as soon as he felt pressure on his cock through his jeans. The relief was instant, and Newt bit his lip to hold back his moan.

He bent forward, one hand at the top of the cane to hold it in place while the other wrapped around it’s shaft in a vice grip. After a few ragged breaths he started to move his hips, and he couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him then. The pressure was intoxicating, but the cane was too thin to give Newt the friction he knew he needed, so he moved his hand down to his crotch to palm himself around it. 

He didn’t even attempt to stop the moans. There should have been something embarrassing about getting himself off with his lab partner's cane of all things, but it felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Instead, Newt imagined what it would be like if Hermann were there, holding the cane and watching him rut shamelessly at it’s base. He would look down at him with the look that lit a fire in Newt’s veins, and remind him that this was the only way Newt would be allowed to touch him. Maybe Hermann would call him an animal, and he wouldn’t be wrong, would he? Newt was the one dry-humping like a dog.

His hips sped up as the thoughts of debasing himself at Hermann’s feet brought him closer to orgasm. He was gasping then, imagining himself begging for anything Hermann would give him. Imagining mouthing at Hermann’s crotch, feeling his cock through his pants. Just the thought of being able to get his mouth on Hermann was enough to bring him to the brink of release.

Newt turned his head and parted his lips, felt the rounded shape of the handle in his mouth, the weight of it on his tongue, and then he was gone. He barely registered his gasp as his hips twitched violently, wetness blooming on his pants as his orgasim shuddered through him.

When he came back to himself Newt was panting, one hand still holding the cane’s handle with an iron grip, the other having shifted higher up from his now-wet crotch to steady himself. He wondered if this was what Hermann always felt like, because Newt was pretty sure if he didn’t have the cane to hold him up he would immediately fall over. He couldn’t hear anything above the blood rushing in his ears and his own ragged breath.

Which was probably why he didn’t hear someone approach.

“ _Really_ , Newton. My cane?”

Newt’s head whipped around so fast he almost fell over. Standing a few feet from the door was Hermann, back straight, holding his own cane with both hands in front of him. He looked at Newt like he was a mildly interesting piece of data, and not his lab partner who was just caught getting himself off with a mobility aid. Newt was frozen, still straddling the cane, completely unable to move. It took a second for his brain to kick back into gear enough to find his voice.

“I’m- I wasn’t- how long have you-”

“Long enough,” Hermann retorted, cutting him off with clinical disinterest. 

Still, neither of them moved. Newt wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted to do _something_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to do so much as twitch a muscle. Hermann’s gaze pinned him down like a specimen under a microscope, but he wasn’t screaming or reacting like Newt anticipated, which was somehow worse.

Finally, Hermann moved, walking with even and deliberate steps until he was standing in front of Newt, right where he was in the fantasies he had just brought himself off to. 

Newt stared up at him. His imagination had nothing on the look Hermann was giving him. A beat of silence passed, then two. Newt didn’t try to get up, didn’t let his grip on the cane go, didn’t say a word. Their eyes were locked and Newt could feel the blood pumping in his ears. Hermann was so close, he wasn’t pulling away, if Newt could just lean forward-

Hermann’s hand moved before he could finish the thought. Long fingers grabbed his chin and forced his head up. Newt sucked in a breath and waited for whatever was coming to him. It was then he noticed that Hermann’s pupils looked blown. A dark sort of hope bloomed in Newt’s stomach.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of eye contact, Hermann spoke.

“If you wanted something in your mouth that badly,” Hermann said, voice deeper than usual but still completely level, “You could have just asked.”

Newt felt like all the wind had been punched out of his lungs. He barely registered that a whispered _‘please’_ had gone with it until it echoed in his ears.

Hermann smirked, and _god_ that look did things to Newt he never even thought possible, before he released the hold on his chin to flip open the button of his pants. “Go on, then.”

Newt didn’t hesitate. It was like his blood had been set on fire. He let the cane drop from his hands and hit the floor with a clatter in favor of making quick work of Hermann’s fly and pulling his pants down enough to free his half-hard cock. He wet his hand (god, had he really been _salivating_?) and it only took a few strokes to bring Hermann to full hardness. 

The thought that Hermann had stood there and watched him debase himself, had gotten hard from the sight of it, made Newt too eager to tease or take his time. He licked his lips and swallowed as much of Hermann as he could in one go.

Hermann hissed above him and Newt felt a hand grab his hair, the perfect amount of pain mixing with the pleasure of finally getting Hermann’s cock in his mouth. The weight of it on his tongue and the feel of it in the back of his throat made Newt moan louder than he had in years. He pulled back and tasted the familiar salt of precome on his lips, and _god_ , how long he had been waiting to do this. How many nights he had brought himself off to this exact fantasy, himself on his knees in front of Hermann.

He brought a hand to the base of Hermann’s cock and took the head back into his mouth, bobbing and running his tongue along the underside. He moaned at the stretch of his lips and the fist in his hair got tighter. Newt could barely pay attention to anything other than the task at hand, but he definitely noticed when Hermann’s hips began to move in small, shallow thrusts.

Newt was more than happy to let Hermann take the lead and set the pace, so he focused instead on working his tongue over every inch of him and using every trick he had learned in his life to make this as good for Hermann as it could possibly be. 

Hermann didn’t speak, but the small gasps he let out combined with the wet sounds of Newt’s mouth spurred them both on. Soon their movements started to become erratic, Hermann’s thrusts losing their rhythm, so Newt picked up his pace, stroking the base of Hermann’s cock in time with his mouth.

“ _Newton_ ,” Hermann gasped above him, and the sound of his wrecked voice was all Newt needed to take Hermann in as deep as he could, open the back of his throat and _swallow_. 

The burn of Hermann’s come down his throat was almost enough to make Newt gag, but he swallowed it all down, greedy for everything Hermann would give him, licking until he felt a tug in his hair. Hermann’s softening cock slipped from his mouth with a wet pop and Newt wiped his lips with the back of his hand, hazarding a glance up. 

He was nervous about what he would see, because as much as he liked the snide way Hermann had looked down at him, he still wanted this to have been good for him. He half expected to find Hermann’s face disgusted, but instead his eyes were surprisingly soft. He was breathing just as hard as Newt was, but the hand that has been gripping his hair was now gently running through it. Newt leaned into the sensation, letting his eyes flutter shut.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breath, nothing but silence around them. Newt thought to himself that he would be content to stay like that forever.

Hermann was the one to finally break the silence. “Next time,” he said quietly, “just come find me instead of ruining my cane.”

Newt smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](http://fraxinus.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/fraxlnus)


End file.
